


Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 29: The Insecticon Syndrome

by specspectacle, Twilight-Owls (LadyTorix)



Series: Afterspark Podcast: Transformers G1 [30]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Episode Commentary, Episode Review, Podcast, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Swearing, Video, YouTube, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23426101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specspectacle/pseuds/specspectacle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTorix/pseuds/Twilight-Owls
Summary: Bugs!  Prime slabs of redwood!  Tummy aches!  It's all here in today's episode.
Series: Afterspark Podcast: Transformers G1 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220114
Kudos: 3





	Afterspark Podcast: G1 Episode 29: The Insecticon Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you need an audio only version of the podcast please check out the links at the end of the transcript.

[Stinger]

O: Damn, I don't know how you did it, but that is so good!

[Intro Music]

O: Hello, welcome to the Afterspark Podcast, an episode by episode recap of the generation 1 Transformers cartoon. I'm Owls!

S: And I'm Specs.

O: And today we're gonna be talking about episode number 29, The Insecticon Syndrome. Let's talk about giant robots today, shall we?

S: Sure.

O: And today on _The Transformers,_ Bee, Beachcomber, and Hound are racing over a road full of hot- pot holes.

S: [laughs quietly]

O: Hot holes? No, pot holes. [laughs]

S: Once they arrive at their destination a park ranger explains that some trees are super chewed up.

O: Beachcomber realizes that obviously this was caused by the Insecticons, as they like to nom on trees.

S: The ranger has doubtsTM. 

O: He finds giant alien robot bugs unbelievable but-but Sir, Sir- you were brought here in a giant alien robot car, so I have to ask what _is_ the difference?

S: Who knows.

O: Good question! [laughs] Speaking of, the Insecticons are in a cave complaining about how hungry they are and they decide to step out for a bite to eat.

S: Does a redwood sound like a good snack to you? Because it sounds like one to them.

O: They are observed eating trees by yet another park ranger.

S: Who also finds this unbelievable.

O: You guys live in a world with giant robots.

S: And considering the Insecticons have apparently been around for... quite a long time.

O: Yeah, that- that they are even more unbelievable is weird.

S: God, maybe they're cryptids?

O: Oh lord, I hope so.

S: I don't understand why, you know, the Insecticons don't- don't just eat _all_ of the trees if they're hungry. I mean they're just kind of taking little bites out of them, little nibbles.

O: They want just the tasty bits. JUST THE BITS!

S: Park ranger number two calls park ranger number one and tells him that he sees ‘giant figments’ eating trees.

O: Yes, I know they have actual names. Trust me, we don't care.

S: They don't show up in any other episodes.

O: No, they don't.

S: Alright, so Beachcomber gets all philosophical for a moment and says that the Insecticons uh, probably think the humans are figments too.

O: [chuckles] It is a fun thought. Our Bots head off.

S: And elsewhere, the Decepticons are out flying around looking for the Insecticons because... of course they are. And Starscream says that he doesn't trust the Insecticons.

O: Pot, kettle you know this shtick.

S: Megatron says that he'll kill them himself once they've served their purpose.

O: The Insecticons do seem to be enjoying their prime slabs of redwood.

S: Poor park ranger number two almost gets a tree dropped on him before meeting up with the Bots and ranger number one.

O: A fight breaks out, as you do.

S: You're a pacifist, Beachcomber!

O: Not when nature is involved.

S: [sighs]

O: And then the Insecticons Indiana Jones an entire tree at the Autobots and company.

S: That tree is big enough that once they ran into the river it should have stayed on the banks and gone over them but um…

O: What would this show be without the drama, really?

S: [sighs]

O: [laughs]

S: Oh, the Autobots and uh, the human companions run to the edge of the waterfall and then are knocked off by the entire tree.

O: So we're led to believe, but as funny as this shot was, uh, we’ll later see this was an illusion they Hound, who was one of the people with them.

S: Yep. The two sets of Cons finally meet up with Megatron complimenting the Insecticons on their work.

O: Starscream says that maybe _they_ should lead them then, but when the Insecticons insult Megatron he's surprisingly ready to throw down, despite just insulting him [Megatron].

S: [exasperated] It's Starscream.

O: [laughs]

S: Megatron is rather civil right now, actually telling Starscream to calm down.

O: Below the lip of the waterfall, the Autobots are standing on a handy ledge.

S: I'm surprised the Insecti- the Decepticons didn't see them, but whatever.

O: They don't know how to look down!

S: [laughs]

O: They saw them fly off, it's fine, they're dead! [laughs]

S: So, the Autobots are standing on this ledge and they overhear Megatron bribing the Insecticons with food so that they'll do something for him.

O: He wants them to eat all the energy at a power plant and get strong enough to break into a facility called Iron Mountain.

S: Sounds ominous. At the Ark, Optimus, Ironhide, Jazz, Inferno, Ratchet, and Wheeljack head out to stop the Cons.

O: At the power plant, the Cons take out some attack helicopters that are on hand for some reason. Megatron spotting Optimus’ convoy is then extremely ready for a 2 vs.5 fight.

S: Never let it be said that Megatron lacks confidence.

O: Uh-huh, confidence, is that what we're calling it now? And, I mean, it did end up being a four against five fight as Laserbeak and Buzzsaw join into the fray as well. But _still_ , they're outnumbered!

S: Yeah. And I mean, Inferno takes out Laserbeak almost immediately, so...

O: Uh, then we see two choppers fall from the sky. Uh, you know, that are being piloted by people, these are not transforming robots.

S: Um-hm. Those people are definitely dead!

O: [laughs]

S: Or at least they should be.

O: According to the next scene, no. Being in a children's show has saved their lives, it's a miracle!

S: Well, statistically they should be dead.

O: [laughs] Jazz saves two of the humans that were trapped in one of the downed helicopter[s]. While Inferno overzealously tries to put out the fire. Basically he [Jazz] gets buried in like, fire foam.

S: Yeah, the Insecticons begin feeding on electricity and gets _swol._

O: Super swol! So now that they're huge, they're ready to assert their dominance over Megatron. [laughs]

S: Outside Soundwave has his- his stethoscope… thing?

O: [laughs]

Against the wall and says, the Insecticons plot ‘treason’.

O: To which, the Insecticons Kool-Aid Man their way out of the wall and then poor Soundwave is soundly menaced, and implanted with a Cerebro shell.

S: Hound, Beachcomber, Bee and Spike all show up on site.

O: Optimus has no luck stopping the Decepticons and says it's all up to Ironhide and Wheeljack now.

S: And then we cut to them and they're climbing two really tall towers.

O: Why, you may ask? Why, so this next scene can happen. They are now sitting ducks for the Insecticons, who attack them both.

S: Wheeljack is pulled out from uh, his fallen tower because uh…

O: They knocked it over.

S: Yeah, and Ironhide is doused with fire retardant foam that apparently helped with the electricity that is currently giving him problems due to uh, the previously mentioned Insecticon attack.

O: So that's how that works.

S: I guess.

O: The Autobots retreat, Ironhide and Wheeljack get tossed into Prime's trailer.

S: Spike must have brought his own gun this time, cuz he definitely has a gun.

O: The Autobots got tired of him stealing theirs. So clearly, they built him one! [laughs] You know, give to that, what?

S: Fourteen-year-old.

O: Sixteen-year-old, whatever?

S: I think-

O: I think you're right. The power- the teenager, let's just go with the teenager because I legitimately can't remember what our consensus was right now.

S: I'm pretty sure you proved he was 14 but this-

O: I think you’re right…

S: Because I was the one who thought he was older, initially.

O: But then again, it's like, how much time has passed?

S: Yeah.

O: Does a season equal a year? Is he 15 now? I don't know, let's give the teenager a gun.

S: Yeah. Back at the Ark, as the hurt Bots are getting patched up, Spike reaches the conclusion that the power the Insecticons ate is incompatible with their systems.

O: Okay, I… no, there’s no way Spike should have known that, either Carly or Perceptor had to have told him, that they had to of.

S: Or Chip, if Chip was there.

O: True. Chip also, I think, would be able to figure it out, but I didn't think we've seen Chip for a while?

S: Yeah. Alright, so the Insecticons are going to come down with a super bad case of explosions.

O: You know, to put it in layman's terms. It seems as though the folks running the Iron Mountain facility may have brought this upon themselves though. Uh, when we cut to the location later, as they have painted their building a sort of silvery purple and we all know what that means!

S: Yep. Soundwave is still under the influence of the Insecticons, which means that they overhear Megatron's plans to off them once they break into Iron Mountain for him. Cutting back to the Autobots, the Autobots talk about if the Insecticons uh, get inside they'll blow up the entire facility.

O: Yes, but why is this important? What kind of facility is this? We're not told!

S: Apparently, some kind of, I don't know- I imagine it's a government weapons facility or something but who knows?

O: And on that happy note we go to commercials.

S: Yeah… and back at Iron Mountain, the humans batten down the hatches and send out laser beams hiding in secret compartments. These are like really old computers some of them seem like the kind that involve reels of tape.

O: Yeah, very old computers. I can't help but think this was their Decepticon security system though?

S: Maybe?

O: These lasers are also pretty powerful for something made by humans. Megatron and Starscream end up flat on their backs.

S: And now it's time for science with Wheeljack and Ratchet as they try to create an antidote for the Insecticons.

O: Are you sure putting Wheeljack in charge of _not_ causing explosions is the best idea here?

S: [sighs] Back in the fray, the Insecticons uh, complain about indigestion. Which, for giant metal insects is a bit ominous.

O: [laughs] Especially given the whole, they're gonna come down with a sudden case of the explosions soon!

S: Yes, I know. [laughs] But you know, Megatron gives no fucks.

O: He doesn't. Shrapnel takes control of the lasers and then turns them against the humans.

S: The Autobots arrive, and Megatron tells the Insecticons to deal with them.

O: One of the downsides of bringing your squishy buddy into battle that when- is that you have to shield them with your big-ass metal body when things go south.

S: [sighs] Yeah…

O: Which is what Ironhide has to do for Spike.

S: Yeah... The Bots have to dig their way out of a rockslide caused by the Insecticons.

O: More gun is obviously the solution we need according to Optimus, who shoots the rocks off of them too.

S: Yep, that's how that works.

O: [laughs] More gun solves everything, even if you're the good guy.

S: Yes. Meanwhile, Megatron and Soundwave have made it into Iron Mountain to the main computer.

O: Soundwave breaks into the computer with psychic powers and Megatron orders the other Cons to destroy the Insecticons.

S: Bombshell knows what's up and hits Starscream with a Cerebro shell.

O: He then attempts to do this with Megatron, but Megs just catches it and says, “Nobody's getting in his head!” And then, I'm way too amused with how well this meshes up with Lost Light Megs, but carry on.

S: Megatron stomps on the shell, Bombshell freaks out.

O: I can't tell if this like, causes him physical pain or if he's just upset?

S: Probably just dramatic.

O: Yeah, that sounds about right.

S: [sighs] Megatron goes to uh, shoot him, but is tackled by Optimus, lest you know, Megatron cause Bombshell to explode.

O: Hello sexual tension, my old friend. The Insecticons fly off uh, to get the data that Soundwave has collected from the computer because if you'll remember there’s- he's still under their control.

S: Are you just gonna eat it? Do you something to put it in? Are you going to absorb it? What the hell is even your plan? What the hell is even the plot?

O: Big bugs eat lots of shit, get tummy ache, and go boom. Keep up, Specs!

S: [groans]

O: [laughs]

S: The Insecticons must have wanted the complete trine, as all three seekers are now under mind control and attack uh, Megatron and Optimus on the Insecticons command.

O: They dive behind some rocks and Megatron asks Prime why he stopped him from destroying those, “six legged liabilities!”

S: Short answer, lots of boom.

O: Keep up, Megatron! Apparently, even under control the Seekers have some form of self-preservation because they run away when Megatron shoots at them and tells them off. That must be very deeply engrained.

S: Yeah…

O: [laughs]

S: Ratchet and the Wheeljack show up with the antidote and Megatron is down for curing the Insecticons if it means that he can shoot them again.

O: That sounds right, but uh, either that or he's missed the point entirely because he shoots at them immediately once they catch up with them and Soundwave in the computer room.

S: The Insecticons complain about the stomach aches, but still shoot Megatron through a wall.

O: [snorts] Spike says, they've only got 30 seconds before the Insecticons explode.

S: Spike, from where do you get this arcane knowledge?

O: But now for my favorite part of this episode. [laughs] They have 30 seconds to live and Optimus pic- picks up Megatron shakes him around a bit and tells him [that] he needs to transform. 30 seconds, and this is how he chooses to use his time. But _then_ , he picks Megatron up bridal style and transforms him manually. I didn't know they could even do that!

S: Apparently they can.

O: [while laughing] Apparently they can!

S: Optimus then loads the antidote into Megatron and uses him to shoot it at the Insecticons.

O: Insert sexual tension joke here, he hits Bombshell in short order.

S: Kickback then tries to escape with Soundwave but Optimus shoots and they go plummeting to the floor.

O: It has been a _day_ for Soundwave, poor Soundwave.

S: Yup, and we’re down to the last Insecticon, and the last 10 seconds.

O: Shrapnel shoots everybody down, but Spike climbs up on him, and throws the file in- of antidote, into his conveniently placed stomach hatch.

S: Yeah, he did.

O: [laughs]

S: Soundwave gets electrocuted, which apparently wipes his memory of all the data he collected.

O: And then Shrapnel still explodes?

S: He’s in pieces.

O: Like, literal pieces, but Bombshell pulls out a gun, shoots it, and this reassembles Shrapnel. So the answer... is more gun!

B: [laugh]

S: Yeah, the three Insecticons then uh, ‘bug out’ with the Decepticons following shortly after.

O: We end with a dumb joke from Spike, and everybody laughs.

S: That two frame laugh cycle.

O: Join us next time for the day the oil tankers went rogue! That's not even getting into the computer that Megatron's sticks his dick in!

S: [begins laughing]

O: You think I’m kidding.

S: [still laughing]

S: You all think I’m kidding. I’m not kidding. I’m not kidding at all, I have pictures!

B: [laugh]

S: Yes, I took them!

O: Yes! She did! I’m not kidding! [laughs]

S: It’s a real mindfuck.

O: It is. [laughs]

S: Uh, we have two wildcard fic recommendations by Owls today, uh-

O: So, uh, my two for today eh, the first one’s called, “Together We're Stable,” by LittleMissSweetgrass. IDW, G, it is slash, it involves Soundwave and Cosmos. Our characters are: Cosmos, Rust-Q, Sunstreaker, Beachcomber, Soundwave, Rumble, and Frenzy.

In summary, “Cosmos goes to his medic’s office to ask an important question. As a mech with spark damage, can he ever form a conjunx endura bond?”

It is a one shot, it’s part of the same Cos- mo- Coswave stuff I've been recommending that's part of the series though. So, not necessarily need to read the other stuff, but this will make a hell of a lot more sense if you reread-if you read, “Chronic,” first.

And my other one is... Trans- sub- stat- tion Completed?

S: Uh, Transubstantiation.

O: Thank you! That one, uh, Contemplated. (Yes, I'm saying that right.) By Merfilly, it's Shattered Glass, it’s G, it's Gen, there are no pairings. Our characters are Soundwave, Ratbat, and Ravage.

And in summary, “Soundwave receives an old friend, and is driven to find a way to help them.” And it is a one-shot. It's very short, uh, Merfilly has done a bunch of like, Shattered Glass stuff and I've read a lot of it but I quite like this one.

Uh, Ratbat’s not a dick in uh, Shattered Glass. If you’re used to IDW Ratbat, just so you know. [laughs]

S: Yup. And we have fanart?

O: Yup. Uh, our recommendation for today is JamKight. They have a Tumblr, a Twitter, and a Deviant Art we will be linking to. I like them, because holy fuck they have this squishiest, cuddliest, Transformers I had ever seen in my entire LIFE, and I want to hug them alllll. Today we linked to art of Ravage playing with a laser pointer, a cat daddy Soundwave, and gardener Soundwave. Not Soundwave.

S: Shockwave.

O: And gardener Shockwave. So I highly recommend their stuff is super adorable. Um, we will link to it. Um, a lot of their stuff tends to be IDW / G1 so, you know, that kind of thing.

S: And that just about wraps it up for us today, remember to check us out on Tumblr or Pillowfort as Afterspark-Podcast for any additional information, show notes, or links, we may have mentioned. You can also find us on Facebook and Twitter at AftersparkPod (all one word). And various other locations by searching for Afterspark Podcast, such as AO3, iTunes, Google Podcasts, Stitcher, and Youtube, just to name a few. Until next time, I'm Specs.

O: And I'm Owls!

S: Toodles.

[Noticeably different sound quality]

O: Hi guys, Owls here with a bit of a correction. Ah, we call our fan artist for today JamKnight, but they are actually called JamBandit on all of their social media but Deviant Art, including Tumblr. I'm not entirely sure I missed this when I was making the notes for this, but this is my mistake and I apologize. So if you want to see some adorable Transformers go check out JamBandit.

[Outro Music]

**Author's Note:**

> **Fanfic Recommendations:**
> 
>   * [Together, We're Stable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516126) by [LittleMissSweetgrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissSweetgrass/pseuds/LittleMissSweetgrass)
>   * [Transubstantiation Contemplated](https://archiveofourown.org/works/595677) by [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly)
> 

> 
> **Fanartist Recommendation: JamBandit / JamKnight**
> 
>   * [Deviant Art](https://www.deviantart.com/jamknight)
>   * [Tumblr](https://jambandit.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/jammbandit)
> 

> 
> **Favorite Art:**
> 
>   * [Laser Pointer Ravage](https://jambandit.tumblr.com/post/166517845708/catching-up-rip-a-lil-kitty-for-day-16)
>   * [Cat Daddy Soundy](https://jambandit.tumblr.com/post/156153054063/zazzle-never-fails-me)
>   * [Gardener Shockwave](https://jambandit.tumblr.com/post/166161014323/im-having-a-bit-of-an-art-block-today-so-its)
> 

> 
> **Where to find us:**
> 
>   * [Anchor](https://anchor.fm/aftersparkpodcast)
>   * [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/AftersparkPod)
>   * [Google Play](https://play.google.com/music/listen#/ps/Imo2wtgyxc6dc5ayfomcavnitaa)
>   * [iTunes](https://itunes.apple.com/us/podcast/afterspark-podcast/id1452120342)
>   * [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Afterspark-Podcast)
>   * [Stitcher](https://www.stitcher.com/podcast/afterspark-podcast?refid=stpr#_=_)
>   * [Twitter](https://twitter.com/@AftersparkPod)
>   * [Tumblr](https://afterspark-podcast.tumblr.com/)
>   * [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCG4cYaXdC4dtgl7a_paS6vg#_=_)
> 

> 
> You can also find us on our personal Tumblrs [@twilight-owl](http://twilight-owl.tumblr.com/) and [@specspectacle](http://specspectacle.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
